1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to convertible tops for automotive vehicles and, more particularly, to a topwell assembly for use in storing an automotive vehicle convertible top when the top is in a down or storage position.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Convertible tops, i.e. tops that fold back, have been used in the automotive vehicle industry for years. The attraction of convertible tops is that they may be raised to cover a passenger compartment of the vehicle during cool or rainy weather and folded down to expose the passenger compartment to an open air atmosphere during periods of warm or sunny weather. When folded back, the convertible top is stored in an area behind a back seat of the vehicle and in front of a trunk of the vehicle. This area is typically referred to as the topwell or slingwell area. Regardless of the position of the convertible top, i.e. up or down, the topwell area is subject to water accumulation because it is impossible to completely seal a rear window to a fabric convertible top. Additionally, any place a stitch is placed through the convertible top is a potential leak area. Therefore, there is a need in the art to drain accumulated water from the topwell area.
Previously, topwells for the topwell area have been composed of several vinyl parts typically assembled through a cut and sew fashion including snaps, grommets, and plastic extrusions. A vinyl topwell has several disadvantages including leakage along seams, reduced wear capabilities, no support (i.e. nothing can be placed in the topwell) and reduced or low noise dampening capabilities. Previous attempts at silencing vehicle noise were limited to additional parts covering wheel houses, top motor and floor pans. Thus, there is a need in the art to provide a topwell which resists leakage and dampens noise.